


Dam shist headcanons

by Lasagna482



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, RIORDAN Rick - Works, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, I was bored at 1am don't judge, M/M, Multi, headcanons, purely that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29891472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasagna482/pseuds/Lasagna482
Summary: A dam shist amount of headcanons
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Dam shist headcanons

Will is pan I don’t take criticism 

Literally no one in the apollo cabin is cishet (cisgender and heterosexual)

Hazel would have done a lot of research when Nico came out, definitely accepted him even though she didn’t understand then she became the number one solangelo shipper and was always making fun of them saying stuff like “don’t get pregnant” or other things but dirtier 

Will is a freaking badass 

Nico isn’t soft exactly, but everyone gets him and Hazel confused. They have a lot of shared qualities in ways, but 

Hazel curses like a sailor no one can change my mind 

Estelle is Bianca’s reincarnation if that’s possible 

Estelle is one of the only reasons Percy wouldn’t off himself 

The five demigods with the worst mental health at least for chb are 1. Nico 2. Percy 3. Annabeth 4. Leo 5. Will   
The Will part explained   
He's a doctor   
Became a head counselor at 13   
Watched two older siblings die within months of each other   
Been at camp since a very young age and watched many people die   
Nico has a shist ton of internalized h0m0ph0bia because of when he was born and raised. He definitely had small parts of his sexual awakening at the lotus casino, and then CHB with Percy 

Percy is bi   
Definitely had a bit of a crush on Luke   
And Beckendorf   
And jason but I feel like he realized it around jason and freaked the f out 

Annabeth is also bi   
It's said that charm speak only works on people attracted to you, and Piper’s worked on Annabeth 

Annabeth and Percy will stay together   
They went through tartarus together which is crazy traumatic and they each understand it 

If Will and Nico also do the above, they’ll stay together also 

Percy and Racheal could have been good together 

Piper and Annabeth could have been good together 

Reyna is a demibiromantic asexual or aro ace 

Will has a ton of tattoos when he's older and a lot of piercings also 

Nico also gets tattoos 

Will wears nail polish and crop tops and doesn't give a f to what you think   
Same with Nico

Will convinced Chiron to let them go to pride   
Chaos happened, and Percy and Annabeth went and a lot of other people   
That was also when Percy and Annabeth came out   
Both bought bi flags and also had looks inspired by the colors   
Will goes all out, face paint, literally looks like a walking pan flag  
Nico also does rainbow face paint, looks like the mlm flag and   
Percy and Annabeth were TERRIFIED but they knew it was time and they just cracked up when they saw each other   
cause they were so relieved   
Going to pride becomes a yearly thing, and soon literally the whole camp goes

Percy is incredible at makeup for reasons that we all know 

Nico and Will in dresses :)

Grover and Percy should not be trusted alone cause shenanigans ensue 

When Will gets emotional his accent slips out (ex. Rly stressed, angry, exhausted, excited, etc)

Michael or Lee one was probably trans or nb 

She/they Kalya and Rachael 

Leo is the token cishet who everyone gets super annoyed with 

Camp Halfblood is just like a sanctuary for queer kids and is super accepting 

She/they or they/them Thalia 

Genderfluid apollo 

Dionysus and Apollo kids are either full on theatre kids or not theatre kids at all

Aphrodite cabin is always up for meddling in people's love lives, if they feel like it’ll turn out well. 

She/they or they/them Meg

Meg doesn't give a f about society and shist like that 

Estelle and Annabeth are scary close like Estelle is just used to Annabeth and when she's older to mess with Percy, she calls Annabeth her favorite sibling 

Annabeth proposes to Percy cause f gender norms 

Percy in dresses and skirts just think about it   
Like he’d do it as a joke to make Estelle laugh and then realized he liked it

**Author's Note:**

> I might update this if I think of more eventually who know I dont know


End file.
